


The RP Account

by iridescent_chansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_chansoo/pseuds/iridescent_chansoo
Summary: Gustong umamin ni kyungsoo na mahal nya si chanyeol pero hindi nya ito magawa dahil alam nyang straight si chanyeol at puro babae lang ang dinedate nito kaya gumawa sya ng RP (roleplay) account para malabas ang hinanakit nya
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	The RP Account

**Author's Note:**

> Hello chansooist advance sorry sa mga wrong grammar i hope you enjoy reading im not good as other author panaman pero still sana ay magustuhan ninyo .
> 
> kekeke dont ask about my @ bahala kayo manghula hahahahahaha╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭

  
  
  


“Kyungsoo! kanina pa kita tinatawagan ayaw mo sagutin buti nalang nandito ka.” hingal na sabi ni chanyeol ng makita nya si kyungsoo na nasa isang park cafe mapayapang kumakain ng churro french toast at coffee frappe

“Sorry, nagutom lang ako kaya dumiretso na ako dito.” walang emotion na saad ni kyungsoo at nagpatuloy lang sa pagkain hindi manlang nya binigyan ng tingin ang binata. takang napatingin naman si chanyeol sa kanya halatang iniiwasan sya ni kyungsoo.

“Look, soo...i'm sorry hindi kita sinipot kagabi saktong nag-aya kasi girlfriend ko you know i can't say no to her.” chanyeol bite his bottom lip while kyungsoo still not giving the taller attention.

 _'Ganyan kanaman palagi e, laging sya lagi nalang sya.'_ sabi ni kyungsoo sakanyang isipan .

“Right, ililibre kita ng food for one month.” biglang sabi ni chanyeol umaasang mapansin nasya ni kyungsoo but still not .

“Libre food for 2 months i'll do the cleaning and i will buy you your favorite books kahit yung limited edition pa.” Sabi ni chanyeol napataas naman ng kilay si kyungsoo at tumingin diretsyo sa mga mata nya dahilan ng biglang pagtibok ng puso nya sa hindi malamang dahilan .

“Are you serious?.” kyungsoo said sabay lapag ng tinidor nya.

“ah..yeah i will do it magkabati lang tayo.” sagot nito napatitig nalamang saglit si kyungsoo gusto man nitong tumanggi dahil sa ayaw nya parin patawarin si chanyeol sa ginawang hindi pagsipot nito sa cinema kagabi pero he can't say no specially sa bibilhan daw sya ng books kahit limited edition pa.

“I can't say no to books so..okay.” sabi ni kyungoo napangiti naman si chanyeol.

“Yes! so wala nang libreng foods and cleaning books nalang.” masayang sabi ni chanyeol napakunot naman ang noo ni kyungsoo..“No”

“Soo-yaahh pano kung makabasag ako ng pinggan like before?.”

"Sige subukan mong basagin ulit ako babasag sa mukha mo.”

“psh pano kung maubusan ako ng pera?.”

“Anak ka ng may ari ng five star hotel at boracay grand vista resort chanyeol.”

“psh, fine.”

“Ano bang ginagawa mo dito? diba dapat nasa mala palasyong bahay ka? hindi kaba magbabakasyon sa cebu?.” sabi ni kyungsoo habang nakatingin kay chanyeol nasya na ngayong kumakain ng churro nya .

“Ayoko dun boring mas maganda dito sa pinagiistay-han natin kasama ka.” taka namang tinignan sya ni kyungsoo.

_'Tangina mo park bakit ba lahat ng sinasabi mo sakin parang may ibang meaning bwiset ka pano ako makakamove-on sayo kung ganyan ka.'_

“at bakit naman nainvolve ako dito.”sabi niya sabay irap chanyeol chuckled.

“Mamimiss kita kapag nandun ako.” seryosong sabi ni chanyeol .

_'tangina mo sagad park ngayon halos gusto na kumawala ng puso ko sa lakas ng tibok.'_

"Baliw ano ako? jowa mo siraulo." sabi ni kyungsoo sabay inom ng kape to para hindi halatang kinilig sya dun.

"as a friend syempre hindi ako sanay na hindi ko makikita yung mukha mo habang salubong ang kilay and you will scold me for waking up so late then-

*cough cough*

"Oh god are you okay soo?." sabay tayo ni chanyeol agad itong kumuha ng tissue ang pinunasan labi nitong may kape nagulat si kyungsoo sa ikinilos ni chanyeol dahil sobrang lapit nila sa isa't isa nakatingin siya sa mga nito habang si chanyeol naman ay sa bibig nya .

"Are we interrupting you two?."

Sa sobrang gulat ni kyungsoo sa nagsalitang iyon naitulak nya si chanyeol nang pagkalakas lakas at humampas ang likod nito sa upuan at bumagsak sa sahig dahilan mapatingin lahat ng tao sakanila.

"Shit, shit i'm so sorry chanyeol sorry napalakas baekhyun kasi parang tanga." inis na sabi ni kyungsoo habang tinutulungan na makatayo si chanyeol.

"What??? nanisi pa bakit kasi ganon-

"Shut up byun anong ginagawa nyong dalawa rito? diba dapat nasa Tagaytay kayo?." sabi ulit ni kyungsoo.

"well yes and paalis na kami see nandun yung van sa labas dinaanan lang namin kayo and nakita naming ganyan pwesto ny-

"Byun Baekhyun get in to the point."

"Gusto namin kayong yayain sumama samin if you want don't worry pagpunta nyo dun sa hotel wala nakayong babayaran since tatay ni sehun ang may-ari ng Royale Parc hotel tawagan nyo kami if pumunta kayo dun." sbi ni baekhyun habag nakahawak pa sa braso ni sehun.

"Ganon ba sige i'll think about it you two can go now malayo pa byahe nyo." sabi ni kyungsoo bago makaalis ang dalawa binigyan muna sya ni baekhyun ng _kita-ko-yun-look_ inirapan nya ito tsaka tignan muli chanyeol .

"Oh gosh i almost forgot i'm sorry chanyeol I'll be careful next masakit paba?." Sabi ni kyungsoo this time tumabi nasya kay chanyeol at hinagod din ang likod dahil dun ang unang tumama.

"Oo, kaya kiss moko." sabi ni chanyeol habang naka-nguso hinampas sya ni kyungsoo sa braso sabay tayo at alis napatawa naman si chanyeol at sinundan ang kaibigan maka-alis ng cafe.

_'Bwiset na lalaking to.'_

Kunyaring naiinis parin si kyungsoo kay chanyeol pero sa totoo lang ay halos matunaw na sya sa ginagawa ng binata sakanya imbis na nagmomove on sya ay lalo pasyang naiinlove dito .

"What do you think about baekhyun said kanina? should we go soo?." sabi ni chanyeol sabay akbay kay kyungsoo.

"I can go but you can't baka mamaya ayain kananamam ng girlfriend mong magDATE at IWAN nanaman ako."Sabi ni kyungsoo halatang inemphasize pa nito yung salitang Date at Iwan kaya naman nahalata ito ni chanyeol .

"Sorry na nga e, pero i promise this time matutuloy nato since sa canada magbabakasyon ang girlfriend ko to meet her family there hanggang vacation so yeah we can spend time together na and bawi bawi narin sayo.." Sabi ni chanyeol .

_'Shit gusto ko nga wala ka para maka-move on na ako bat ba kung kailan nagmomove on ako tsaka ka gumagawa ng paraan para hindi ako makamove-on sayo?.'_

"Okay we will go but first need mo na ako ilibre ngayon tara na sa glorietta 1 may national bookstore don." sabi ni kyungsoo nagsimula nasilang maglakad dahil malapit nalang din naman ito doon.

Nilabas ni kyungsoo ang cellphone nya at binuksan ang messenger app at agad hinanap ang lalaking matagal na nyang nakakausap dito it was an rp account pati rin kay kyungsoo he's not using his name dahil rp nga bawal i-reveal ang names mo and even your photos. he uses this account para masabi lahat ng hinanakit nya kay chanyeol pero hindi nya inaasahan na may magchachat sakanya at kausapin sya tungkol doon hanggang sa naging friends sila its become a habit everyday they always talk kaya minsan kahit si chanyeol ay nagtataka narin pero hinayaan nya nalang dahil kahit sya ay nakatuktok din sa cellphone at may kausap.

**Park** **Clayden**   
**•** _active 13 hrs ago._

**Clyden :** Goodnight christian. i actually have a date with her right now.

 **Christian :** I also have.  
(send 9:00pm)

 **Christian :** oh nvm.  
(send 10:40pm)

This is the last message kyungsoo had sent to him pero wala parin itong reply .

"Kyungsoo why are you looking at your phone? nasa daan tayo pano kung manakaw yan." May tonong inis na sabi ni chanyeol sakanya kaya agad nya itong ipinasok sa bulsa .

"Im sorry." Sabi ni kyungsoo .

"Are you seeing someone without telling me kyungsoo?." sabi ni chanyeol at doon na nagtaka si kyungsoo bat ganon sya magsalita why it feels like he sounded so hurt??

"So what if i am?." sabi ni kyungsoo kita nya kung pano nagulat si chanyeol sa sinabi nya hanggang sa umiba na ng tingin si chanyeol .

"n-nothing...were here let's go inside."

Hindi na sumagot pa si kyungsoo dahil masyado ng awkward kaya pumasok nasila sa loob at hinanap ang national bookstore halos gustong maglumpasay ni kyungsoo dahil natanaw na nya ito mula sa nilalakaran nila pero syempre sinarili nyalang dahil hindi naman sya ganon.

"Teka soo, makakapunta rin tayo dyan magdahan-dahan kamg maglakad baka madulas ka grabe national bookstore lang talaga makakapagpabilis ng lakad mo no." natatawang sabi ni chanyeol.

"So sinasabi mong mabagal ako maglakad?." Pagtataray ni kyungsoo .

"Well you have a short leg-

"Park chanyeol you dare to insult my height again i swear to god-

"Im sorry tiny soo." Sabi ni chanyeol sabay tawa. dahil don ay iniwan sya ni kyungsoo at dumiretso na sa loob ng bookstore .

Naghanap-hanap si kyungsoo ng mga librong nagugustuhan nya kahit ano habang si chanyeol ay nagcecellphone lang sa tabi probably chatting with his girlfriend napa-irap nalang si kyungsoo at tumingin ulit sa mga libro .

ilang minuto ng nakalipas limang books na ang hawak nya and its all limited edition pa but chanyeol seems doesnt mind at all .

"That's so boring soo, aren't you tired seeing gordon ramsay face all the time?." saad nito."Ba't hindi kanalang kasi nagtake ng culinary arts?."

"Even if i want to, my dad wouldn't let me lumaki ako sa pamilyang puro lawyer chanyeol and my dad wants me to this like them too." Bakas sa tunog nang-pananalita ni kyungsoo na nalulungkot sya well totoo naman eversince his mom taught him how to cook nagsimula na ang pagkakaroon nito ng interest sa pagluluto he even tell his mom and dad he wants to be a chef pero ang dad nya agad ang sumaway at kailangan nyang pumasok sa law school para sundan ang yapak ng magulang nya .

"I understand soo, i know you don't want this pero don't worry ako nalang magtitikim ng mga the best na niluluto mo i will be your number #1 fan chef kyungsoo." nakangiting sabi chanyeol.

"Gusto molang makatikim ng libre."sabi ni kyungsoo. "Edi ikaw nalang tikman ko." naka-ngising sabi ni chanyeol nagulat naman si kyungsoo don ramdam nyang naginit ang pisngi nya kaya hinampas nya si chanyeol para hindi ito mapansin alam nyang numumula nasya .

"Puro ka kalokohan tara na nga dalhin na natin to dun."

 **Dyori** **Christian** (posted 1mins ago 9:30PM)

_I hate that i'm trying to move-on from you pero ngayon gumagawa ka ng paraan para hindi ako makamove-on sayo tangina lang._

Likes 14 - comments 4 - shares -

Pagkatapos magpost ay agad nang naligo si kyungsoo after ay tinawag nito si chanyeol na hawak ang cellphone habang salubong ang kilay .

"Ano bayang tinitignan mo maligo kana nga don matutulog na ako sa kwarto ko goodnight chanyeol." sabi ni kyungsoo at binigay nito ang isa pang tuwalya .

"Matulog ka sa kwarto ko soo." sabi ni chanyeol habang nakapout. "No." sabi ni kyungsoo at pumasok nasya sa kanyang kwarto .

Mabilis na sumalampak si kyungsoo sa kanyang higaan at tinanggal sa saksakan ang kanyang cellphone na nakacharge pagbukas nya ay nakita nyang may notification agad .

 **Park Clyden commented on your post** [8mins ago ]

 **Park Clyden :** Hoy Dyori :(((((((  
 **Park Clyden :** Tara usap tayo   
**Park Clyden :** Magkwento ka   
**Park Clyden :** Mag reply ka hoy :(((

Binuksan nya agad iyon at kita nya mga comments ni clyden dahilan upang mapatawa sya at bigla ring nagpop-up ang message ni Clyden sakanya .

**Park Clyden**   
**•** _Active 14mins ago_

**Park Clyden :** sorry na late reply ako   
**Park Clyden :** akala ko ba may date ka anong nangyare bat nvm?  
 **Park Cylden :** I can guess iniwan kananaman noh? hindi ka sinipot?   
**Park Clyden :** Sasapakin ko nayang manhid mong kaibigan .  
 **Park Clyden :** wait usap tayo saglit maliligo lang ako ang init e.  
 **Park Clyden :** tsaka palowbat narin ang phone charge ko lang saglit

Napangiti si kyungsoo sa kaibigan buti pato laging nandyan para sakanya hindi sya nagregret na gumawa ng account salamat kay baekhyun sya talaga ang dahilan ba't sya nandito ngayon alam nyang gustong gusto ni kyungsoo si chanyeol for so long to even count but kyungsoo can't even confess to him dahil alam nya namang straight si chanyeol at babae lang din ang dinedate nya he attempt noon kaso biglang nag-announce si chanyeol namay girlfriend nasya at walang iba kundi ang student council president nila sakanilang school.

At first confuse pa si kyungsoo kung ano ba talaga sya he can't even imagine himself na nakikipagdate sya sa girl when he asked baekhyun for help he confess to him about sa nararamdam niya for chanyeol and later he found out that he's been inlove with his bestfriend akala nya natural na makaramdam non pero hindi e si chanyeol lang ang nakakagawa ng ganon sakanya everytime he sees chanyeol hindi matigil ang puso nya sa kakatibok ng mabilis sa mga pa-sweet words ni chanyeol lagi syang kinikilig pero pagmay ibang tao ang gumawa ng ganon sakanya ay nababadtrip sya agad agad he imagine himself with chanyeol and only chanyeol .

Hindi maiwasang malungkot ni kyungsoo everytime maiisip nya na wala na talagang pag-asa dahil straight si chanyeol at ayaw rin naman nyang umamin dito dahil friendship nila ang nakasalalay kaya mas mabuting isarili nya nalamang ito hanggang sa makamove-on sya kay chanyeol pero kahit iyon ay hindi manlang nya magawa lalo na't lagi silang magkasama.

Ilang saglit palamang ay nakarinig sya ng ilang katok mula sa labas ng pintuan nya .

_'Ano nanaman kaya kailangan nito?.'_

"Kyungsoo? kyungsoo? gising kapa?." rinig nyang sigaw ni chanyeol agad syang tumayo upang pagbuksan sya ng pinto at bumungad sa harap nyang naka boxer short na si chanyeol .

_'Oh fuck bakat na bakat.'_

Napamura si kyungsoo sa naisip at takang tinignan si chanyeol.

"A-anong kailangan m-mo?." sabi nito at nauutal pa panay mura na ni kyungsoo sakanyang isipan sanay na syang makita si chanyeol na ganyan pero hindi nya talaga maiwasan na hindi madistract sa boxer ni chanyeol knowing na sobrang bakat ng ano nya-

"Kyungsoo nakikinig kaba? alam kong gwapo ako pero i need your charger now nalowbat ako and ayaw gumana ng charger ko pahiram ako please." sabi ni chanyeol napa-lunok ng laway si kyungsoo habang tumango at hinayaang pumasok si chanyeol sa loob ng kwarto nya at kuhain ang charger .

"Got it thankyou soo, goodnight!." sabi ni chanyeol sabay alis ng kanyang kwarto agad nya itong ni-lock at bumalik sa kwarto nya grabe nakakahiya ang ginawa nya pero sino banaman kasing hindi madidistract sa ano nya-

"Ohmygod kyungsoo stop it."

*bzzzz* *bzzzz*

Naramdaman ni kyungsoo ang pagvibrate ng cellphone nya sakanyang hita agad nya itomg kinuha nakita nyang nagreply sakanya si clyden .

**Park Clyden**   
**•** _Active now_

**Park Clyden :** Ay ni-seen lang ako .

 **Park Clyden :** Im back na ngayon lang nagkalaman cellphone ko haha..

 **Park Clyden :** So tell me what happen?

 **Dyori Christian :** Hello Clyden hindi ka active kanina you must enjoy your date that night .

 **Park Clyden :** I already told you i don't love her kaya no reason for me to enjoy it it's just my dad keep pushing her for me. not that i dont like her actually matalino ngayun e basta i dont want her

 **Park Clyden :** And baka kasi layuan ako ng kaibigan ko kapag nalaman nyang gay ako. kaya i pretend na she's my girlfriend...na mahal ko sya

 **Park Clyden :** and that friend of mine that i always tell you i really likes him for so long .

 **Dyori Christian :** Ba't kasi hindi kanalang umamin ng hindi ka nagkakaganyan .

 **Park Clyden :** Wow parang ikaw hindi ah ano? ikaw heartbroken kananaman hindi kanya sinipot ulit sa hangouts nyo?

 **Dyori Christian :** Ang sakit ha, pero yeah hindi nya ako sinipot nun dahil sa girlfriend nya tsk .

 **Dyori Christian :** Pero after nun he says sorry to me and nilibre pa ako pero syempre as marupok i am to him pinatawad ko sya and you know he says cheesy words to me dapat naiinis ako e instead kinikilig ako bwiset nayan .

 **Park Clyden :** W-H-I-P-P-E-D

 **Dyori Christian :** Gago.

 **Park Clyden :** Baka may gusto talaga sya sayo he just can't tell too?

 **Dyori Christian :** Anong he can't tell e may jowa na nga pangit mo naman mag-isip clyden .

 **Park Clyden :** Then gumawa ka ng paraan para mabuking sya jusko EZ .

 **Dyori Christian :** Ano gagawin ko? sucked his dick kapag nasarapan sya means he likes me back pag hindi rejected ako .

Biglang nakarinig ng malakas na tawa mula s kabilang kwarto si kyungsoo napa-iling si kyungsoo.  
"Nanonood nanaman siguro to ng mga funny videos sa youtube tsk." sabi niya at binalik ang tuon sa kachat .

 **Park Clyden :** PUTANGINA

 **Park Clyden :** SA LAHAT LAHAT NG PARAAN NA MAIISIP MO HAHAHAHA LT KA PUTEK

 **Park Clyden :** Ang wild naman po nyan

 **Dyori Christian :** I can't think of anything else kaya ayan

 **Park Clyden :** Pero sige try mo baka magwork

 **Dyori Christian :** Gago joke lang noh tsaka na kapag naging kami i deep throat ko pasya e .

 **Park Clyden :** Putangina tama na please HAHAHAHAHAHA

Nakarinig nanaman ng tawa mula sa kabilang kwarto ni chanyeol kaya pumunta ito don at binuksan ang kwarto niya at nakita nyang nakabukas ang laptop nito habang nanonood ng palabas pero ang atensyon nito ay nasa cellphone nya at ngiting ngiti pa .

_'Girlfriend nya nanaman to bwiset.'_

"Baka nakakalimutan mo na magkatabi lang ang kwarto natin park chanyeol." nakataas pang kilay na sabi ni kyungsoo .

"Soo im sorry dito kana kasi matulog titigil na ako promise." sabi ni chanyeol habang nakapout .

_'Gosh sinong hihindi sa mukhang yan.'_

"Fine! saglit lang." sabi ni kyungsoo at kinuha ang cellphone nya .

 **Dyori Christian :** I need to sleep now goodnight clyden its nice talking to you .

 **Park Clyden :** aww but i want to talk to you pa.

 **Dyori Christian : h** ahaha sleep now clyden goodnight .

 **Park Clyden :** Yeah goodnight ♡

Dinala ni kyungsoo ang cellphone at pumunta na sa kwarto ni chanyeol kita nya naman ang saya ni chanyeol at umatras ito para bigyan sya ng space sa kama .

"Anong pinapanood mo?." sabi ni kyungsoo ng makahiga nasya randam nyang paglapit ni chanyeol hanggang sa ang kamay ni chanyeol ay nasa chest at ang ulo nito ay nasa leeg ni kyungsoo .

"What the hell yeol ang bigat mo." sabi nito habang inaalis ang ulo ni chanyeol pero lalo lang itong nagmatigas at niyakap pa si kyungsoo mg mahigpit .

"You just called me yeol." sabi nito taka naman nya itong tinignan kahit buhok lang ang kita nya .

"So what?"

"I miss that soo, you always call me chanyeol instead of yeol kaya nga nagbigay tayo ng nickname sa isa't isa diba." sabi nito .

_'Wow magtatampo baby ko?.'_

"O..oh im sorry yeol let's sleep now patayin mo nayang laptop." sabi ni kyungsoo, chanyeol does what he told at bumalik ulit sa kung ano pwesto nya kanina .

Sobrang lakas ng tibok ng puso ni kyungsoo lalo na sa pwesto nila ni chanyeol para silang mag-jowa pero knowing kay chanyeol its just natural .

"Soo..are you sleep already?." sabi ni chanyeol napabukas ng mata si kyungsoo at tinignan si chanyeol ramdam nyaring hindi nakayakap si chanyeol sakanya nakatagilid lang ito paharap sakanya pero ang lapit ng mukha nila sa isa't isa .

"B-bakit?." sabi ni kyungsoo ramdam nyang biglang naginit ang paligid kahit nakatodo naman ang aircon .

"Are you really seeing someone?." sabi ni chanyeol kita nyang pagseseryoso ng kaibigan

"Y-yeah." kita sa mukha ni chanyeol na parang nasasaktan ito gusto nyang tanungin si chanyeol tungkol dito pero baka mapahiya lang sya .

"Si Seonho ba?." sabi ni chanyeol agad nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo .

_'Ba't kilala nito si seonho? never ko naman syang pinakilala dito ah.'_

"You know him?." gulat na sabi ni kyungsoo.

"Of course he's my friend too that night he invite me dahil sa successful special project na natapos nila ng groupmates nya so he decided na magpa-party then exactly when i arrived nakita ko kayong dalawa i didn't know na ikaw isa kapala sa ka-groupmates nya that time nagblow kayo ng cake nakita ko kung pano kayo mag-ngitian sa isa't isa hindi na makakapag taka lahat ng tao din ay kilig na kilig sa inyo you t-two actually good for e-each other." sabi ni chanyeol. kyungsoo was speechless but he can see chanyeol is hurting foe everywords he says what the hell.

_'I'm so confuse chanyeol bakit? bakit ganyan ka?'_

"y-yeol it's getting late matulog na tayo pupunta patayo sa tagaytay diba." sabi ni kyungsoo he heard chanyeol sigh at tinalikuran si kyungsoo, he's facing chanyeol's back .

Gusto nyang yakapin si chanyeol lalo na't hindi nya sinabi ng kaibigan lang naman nya si seonho at walang ano mang namamagitan sakanila pero nagtataka si kyungsoo bat kailangan nyang pang sabihin yun hindi naman lahat kailangan alam ni chanyeol at higit sa lahat walang sila pero bat umaaktao syang nagseselos sya teka nagseselos ba talaga?-

"If sya nga soo, then im happy for you goodnight soo."

Halos madurog ang puso ni kyungsoo hindi nya tanggap yung mga salitang binitiwan ni chanyeol sa kanya gusto nyang magexplain pero natatakot sya .

_'Chanyeol....im so confused do you love me? why are you acting like this.'_

————

Nagising si kyungsoo sa sinag nang-araw sa piligid ng kwarto ni chanyeol babangon nadapat ito ng biglang maramdaman nyang mabigat sa kanyang pagkalalaki nangtignan nya ito nanlaki ang mata ng makita ang legs ni chanyeol na nakapatong dito .

_‘Jusko tito rold.’_

“Ugh...” napatakip ng bibig si kyungsoo nang biglang kinikis ni chanyeol ang hita nya dahilan upang mabuhay ang alaga nya .

_‘Gago putangina.’_

Hindi panaman gising si chanyeol at wag na muna talagang magising si chanyeol dahil once he wakes up mararamdaman nya yung hotdoggo ni kyungsoo kailangan maka-alis si kyungsoo sa pwesto nila ngayon bago sya mabaliw ngayon tinigasan sya kailangan nya ng jaycall .

_‘Putangina mo chanyeol sinusumpa kita kagagawan mo to e.’_

Dahan-dahan umalis si kyungsoo mula kay chanyeol at tumakbo papunta sa kanyang kwarto para gawin ang kanyang ritual .

-  
-  
-

“Ugh, masakit yon putcha sabi ng wag muna e kulit mo.”

“Tsaka chanyeol pwede mo bang bilisan? your wasting our time aalis patayo.” inis na sabi ni kyungsoo.

“Teka ang sikip kasi wait lang.” reply naman ni chanyeol .

“Kasi naman—ah chanyeol naman! alisin mo nga yan.” Inis nasabi ni kyungsoo at binalibag ang hawak ni chanyeol na sapatos na pilit pinasusuot sakanya .

“Ano susuotin ko? kahit anong pilit natin hindi na pwede.” Angal ni kyungsoo at pumasok ulit sa kwarto nya. napahingang malalim si chanyeol at pumunta sa kanyang kwarto para kuhain ang sapatos na dapat sa birthday pa ni kyungsoo ibibigay dalawang pares ang binili nyang sapatos para couple sila ni kyungsoo and actually gamit na nga ni chanyeol ang isa .

“Kyungsoo-yah i have one here sakto yan sayo.” sigaw ni chanyeol agad lumabas si kyungsoo at tinagnan sya ng may pagtataka .

“At saan mo naman nakuha yan? sakto ba talaga yan sakin? baka sa jowa mo yan ha.” sunod sunod na sabi ni kyungsoo napa-angat ng tingin naman si chanyeol at napa-isip kung bakit lagi nalang damay ang girlfriend nya .

“Look, its for you dapat gift ko yan sa mismong birthday mo but i think you need to use it na” sabi ni chanyeol at binigay ang sapatos malugod namang tinanggap ni kyungsoo at tinignan .

“Fuck chanyeol is this x dior Air Jordan?.” Laking matang nakatingin sakanya si kyungsoo .

“Ah y-yeah favorite mo yan diba? don’t you like it?.” tanong ni chanyeol medyo kabado sya bala madissapoint si kyungsoo sakanya .

“Ohmygod jesus, chanyeol of course i like it pero ba’t mo binili? oh fuck how much this one cost?.” sabi ni kyungsoo .

“It's 15,233 US Dollar and i actually bought two para same tayo im wearing it n—

Hindi na natuloy ni chanyeol ang sasabihin nya ng makita nya itong nagcellphone at mukhang may sinesearch kita rin ang pagkagulat nito at tinignan sya .

“WHAT THE HELL THAT’S 733,468 IN PHILIPPINE PESO CHANYEOL OHMYGOD.” Hindi makapaniwalang sabi ni kyungsoo sakanya and chanyeol find it cute kaya natawa ito kumunot naman ang noo ni kyungsoo .

“Wag mokong tawanan park chanyeol what the hell you just bought an expensive shoes.” seryosong sabi ni kyungsoo kaya naman lumapit si chanyeol sakanya at niyakap ito .

“You know for you i can buy everything so don’t worry about that hindi naman nauubos laman ng pera ko e.” sabi ni chanyeol. kinilig naman ng husto dun si kyungsoo kaya naman kinurot niya ito sa tagiliran nya

“Aray! kyungsoo naman.” reklamo nito habang hinihimas ang tagiliran .

“tara na umalis na tayo baka matagalan patayo sa byahe natin.” saad ni kyungsoo at hinila ang kanyang luggage bag at ganon narin si chanyeol. nang makarating sila sa parking lot nataw na nya ang ang mercedez benz **AMG G65** ni chanyeol sa pagkakaalam ni kyungsoo ay nagkakahalaga ito ng 16 Million kung icoconvert sa philippine peso dahil sa korea nya pa ito nanggaling .

“Akin na gamit mo soo, lagay ko sa likod.” sabi nito at inagaw na agad ang gamit nya. pagkatapos ay pinagbuksan pasya ng pinto nagtakaka na sya rito pero he choose to ignore it nalang.

“So ready? gusto mo bang magdrive thru muna tayo sa mcdo para magkalaman yang maliit mong tyan hindi sapat ang kapeng ininom mo kanina.” sabi ni chanyeol napatango nalang si kyungsoo at nagstart ng magdrive si chanyeol .

“Ilang oras ba papuntang tagaytay?.” sabi ni kyungsoo. “Well it says here it takes 1hour 18mins? depende kung hindi traffic.” sabi ni chanyeol habang ang atensyon ay nasa daan parin. currently ay kumakain na si kyungsoo ng binili nilang dalawang Double cheese burger fries kasama narin ang coke .

“Chanyeol ah.” sabi ni kyungsoo at inilapit nya ang burger sa bibig ni chanyeol habang ang isang kamay nito ay nasa baba niya para masalo nya kung may malaglag man pagkumagat si chanyeol after ay kumuha sya ng tissue dahil may naiwang sauce sa bibi ni chanyeol kaya agad ay pinunasan nya ito ramdam nyang titig sakanya ni chanyeol .

“Mukha ba akong kalsada? wag kang tumingin sakin.” sabi ni kyungsoo pagkatapos nya itong punasan .

“Sorry ang ganda mo kasi sa malapitan.” sabi ni chanyeol at natuon na ulit ang atensyon nya sa daan. halos hindi na mapakali ang puso nya sa sinabi ni chanyeol kaya agad nyang kinuha ang cellphone nito ang binuksan ang rp account nya .

 **Dyori Christian** Posted just now.

_Putangina mo naman crush ba’t naman may pagataking ganon ha? great makakamove on nga talaga ako nyan._

Likes — Comments — shares 0

After magpost ay pinatay nya na ulit ang cellphone at sinubuan ulit si chanyeol ng burger hanggang sa maubos ito.

“Chanyeol iglip lang ako ha gisingin moko kapag nasa tagaytay na tayo.” sabi ni kyungsoo at ipinikit na nya ang kanyang mga mata .

Tahimik na nagdrive si chanyeol habang tulog na tulog na si kyungsoo sakanyang tabi nang magstoplights nagkaron ng pagkakataon si chanyeol para kunan ng picture si kyungsoo habang tulog chanyeol chuckled to himself .

“You’re really cute kyungsoo.”

Inabot sila ng 2 hours due to heavy traffic hininto ni chanyeol ang sasakyan nasa harap nasila ngayon ng hotel nila sehun gigisingin na nya sana muna si kyungsoo pero tinitigan mnya muna ito medyo nilapit pa ni chanyeol ang kanyang mukha para makita nya ng maayos si kyungsoo mula sa mga pilik mata nito sa ilong pati narin ang labi nitong nagiging heart shaped minsan ay gusto nyang sunggaban ng halik ang kaibigan everytime na ngingiti ito or tatawa .

“Soo, gising na nandito na tayo.” sabi ni chanyeol habang hawak ang pisngi nito .

“Hmm..” pagkamulat ni kyungsoo ay mukha ni chanyeol ang sumalubong sakanya biglang bilis naman ng tibok ng puso nya dahil baka konti galaw nya ay mahalikan nya si chanyeol napansin naman ito ng binata at umayos ng pwesto .

“Nandito na tayo soo.” sabi ni chanyeol at tinanggal na nya ang seatbelt nya pati narin kay kyungsoo.

“Call baekhyun tell him nandito na tayo.” sabi nito at lumabas na para kunin ang kanilang gamit. so kyungsoo dialed baekhyun’s number .

 **BBH** **:** Ohmygod kyungsoo i know namiss moko pero wrong timing naman tawag mo e—ah sehun w-wait ilayo muyan kausap ko si soo.

 **OSH :** Oh? is it kyungsoo? they’re here?

 **DKS :** Putangina baekhyun are you two fucking?

 **BBH :** Yes wrong timing ka hindi kasi kami natuloy kagabi so ngayon ko ginawa

 **DKS :** Ohmygod baekyun bat kailangan pa sabihin yan? and Oh sehun pulled that dick of yours and get your asses here or else—

 **BBH :** Hala wrong nasa bibig ko sya

 **DKS :** OHMYGOD STOP!

 **BBH :** HAHAHAHAHAHA were going down now

Pinatay agad ni kyungsoo ang tawag at lumabas ng sasakyan nakita nya si chanyeol na nakasandal sa kotse while smiling looking at the phone he saw him typing something at nang makita nya si kyungsoo agad nya itong ipinasok sa bulsa .

_‘I see..girlfriend nanaman nya ito mukhang napapasaya sya ng girlfriend nya....’_

“Ba’t namumula mukha soo?.” takang sabi ni chanyeol at lumapit he cups kyungsoo cheeks with both hands .

“Wala—

“Hey love birds welcome to royale parc hotel.” maligayang sabi ni baekhyun at niyakap si kyungsoo ng mahigit at ginantihan naman ito ni kyungsoo ng kurot sa singit dahil sa paguusap nila kanina .

“Tangina mo baekhyun landi mo gaga ka.” sabi ni kyungsoo napatawa si baekhyun at hinila si kyungsoo sa loob hindi na hinintay ang dalawa .

“Ohmygod soo hindi bakayo nag-gaganon ni chanyeo—aray! naman.”

“Gago parang tanga walang kami so pano magagawa tsaka may girlfriend yan.” sabi ni kyungsoo. para namang tinusok ang puso nya ng ilang beses knowing na ang feelings nya for chanyeol will never reciprocated .

“pero ba’t ganon inaakto sayo ni chanyeol? kyungsoo ha nakakahalata na ako na mahal karin nyan ni chanyeol.” sabi ni baekhyun, kyungsoo just sigh dahil kahit sya ay hindi nyarin alam .

“If he loves me then their would be no girlfriend thing pero sadly he has and straight si chanyeol.” sabi ni kyungsoo .

“Try to confess...baka sakali diba or kung mareject kaman at least madali kang makakamove-on.” sabi ni baekhyun. he has a point pero what if mawala yung closeness nila ng dahil don?

“No mas pipiliin ko nalang tong ganito at least were comfortable for each other mas pipiliin ko pang magstay as his bestfriend than this stupid feeling for him.” sabi ni kyungsoo napatango nalang si baekhyun. “I hope you find the right guy soo..i dont want to see you like all the time.” sabi nya napangiti naman si kyungsoo at niyakap ang kaibigan .

“Ohmygod is that kyungsoo?.” biglang napabitaw sa yakap ang dalawa at nakita nila si jongdae at kai .

“Jongdae? what are you two doing here? diba nasa korea kayo?.” takang sabi kyungsoo .

“Nah, dito na kami magaaral after this vacation so magkakasama na tayo ulit.” masayang sabi ni jongdae at niyakap sya nito it’s been 2 years simula nung huling kita nila .

“Chanyeol! oh shit lalo kang tumangkad gabi gabi kabang nagJa—

“Jongin sige ituloy mo sasakalin kita.” sabi ni kyungsoo.

“Lalo kayatang naging malibog kai.” sabi ni chanyeol sabay yakap sa kaibigan .

“I didn’t know nandito kayo.” sabi ulit ni chanyeol. “Well dito na ulit kami magaaral ni kai actually dapat ako lang due to bussiness ni dad dito sa pinas kaya kailangan namin magstay pa ng matagal rito kaso itong ugok nato ayaw ako lubayan.” Sabi ni jongdae na kinatawa nila except kay jongin.“sakin na habang buhay kaya kahit nasan ka nandon din ako.” sabi ni jongin .

“Ay wag kayong gumanyan sa harap ko mahiya kayo ako lang single dito.” sabi ni kyungsoo gulat namang napatingin si jongdae   
“Weh? as far as i remember sinabi mo noon na gus—

“its on the past wala nayon.” pagpipigil ni kyungsoo sakanya nako baka mabuking sya edi yari na .

“Nasan nga pala yung jowa mo chanyeol?.” takang tanong ni sehun. “canada.”

“sehun take them to their room para makapag-pahinga sila.” sabi ni baekhyun. “follow me hyung.”

“Let’s meet mamayang dinner ha.” sabi ni jongdae tumango naman si kyungsoo and they separate na .

“Here’s your room im sorry bakasyon kasi kaya maraming nagbook ng rooms with twin single bed kaya dito nalang kayo sa room namay king sizedbed is it okay?.” sabi ni sehun.

“Yes you can go now sehun ipagpatuloy nyo na yung naudlot nyo kanina.” sabi ni kyungsoo dahilan upang mamula si sehun. “Anong naudlot?.” takang sabi ni chanyeol ng makaalis si sehun .

“Wala, tara na ayusin na natin tong mga gamit natin.” sabi ni kyungsoo pero bago ito gawin ay tinignan nya muna ang kabuuan ng ng kwarto sobrang namangha sya kasi palasyong-palasyo ang datingan ng kwarto all in all perfect.

“Soo mauna kanang maligo.” sabi ni chanyeol habang inaayos ang damit nya .

“No ikaw na muna.”

“Nah, ikaw muna para makapagpahinga ka ulit.”

“Sige lang ikaw na yeo—

“Sabay nalang tayo maligo tara.” sabi ni chanyeol at akmang tatayo na para lapitan sya .

“Chanyeol parang tanga tumigil kanga dyan.” sabi ni kyungsoo at napairap sa kalokohan ng kaibigan .

“Tara na para hindi narin sayang sa tubig.” sabi ni chanyeol habang may ngiti sa labi. “bwiset ka hindot maligo kana don.” sabi niya at itinulak ang kaibigan syang kinatawa nito .

After magayos ni kyungsoo ng gamit nya ay kinuha nya ang kanyang cellphone at nakita nyang nagreply si clyden sa kanya kaya abot langit ang ngiti ni kyungsoo at ni-click iyon .

 **Dyori Christian** Posted 3 hours ago.

_Putangina mo naman crush ba’t naman may pagataking ganon ha? great makakamove on nga talaga ako nyan._

Likes 24 — Comments 3 — share  
 **P** **ark Clyden :** Christian lang marupok   
**Park Clyden :** Sana ol pinakilig ni crush .  
 **Park Clyden** **:** :------(((((

Agad na binuksan ni kyungsoo ang kanyang messenger at nakita nya ang message ni Clyden sa kanya .

**Park Clyden**   
_Active 39 mins ago_

**Park Clyden :** Im sad :(

 **Park Clyden :** I just found out he’s dating someone na :--(

 **Park Clyden :** Wala nang pag-asa Dyori (༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ)

 **Park Clyden :** You know i can break up with my girlfriend para lang sakanya since hindi korin naman yon mahal .

 **Park Clyden :** Sya lang gusto ko dyori tas ngayon kasama ko pa sya and then palagi nya pang kausap yung lalaking dinedate nya i know its him grabe ngiti binibigay nya sakanya (╥﹏╥)

 **Dyori Christian :** Tara parehas tayo malungkot ganyan din sya kausap yung girlfriend nya samantalang nandito naman ako sa tabi nya .

 **Dyori Christian :** Lahat ng iyon ay panandaliang kilig lamang .

Pagkapatay ni kyungsoo sa cellphone nya agad na lumabas si chanyeol sa banyo napanganga paito dahil tuwalya lang ang nasa katawan nya pansin nitong walang rin boxer .

‘ _Shit pagto-nalaglag susunggaban ko alaga neto.’_

Minura ni kyungsoo ang sarili dahil sa naisip at ramdam ni pa chanyeol ang pagtitig nito sakanyang *ehem*

“N-naiwan ko damit ko sige na pasok kana sa loob soo.” sabi ni chanyeol at agad rin namang pumasok sa banyo si kyungsoo agad itong naghubad nagulat sya ng makita naka-saludo ang alaga nya .

“Putangina.”   
  
  


Kasalukuyang nagcecellphone si chanyeol habang si kyungsoo ay nagbabasa ng book na binili nila sa national books store it’s already 7:40 pm anytime dadating sila baekhyun para sunduin sila for dinner .

Habang busy ito sa pagbabasa ay biglang nagvibrate yung cellphone nya dahilan upang mapatingin si chanyeol sa kanya hindi naman ito napansin ni kyungsoo dahil agad-agaran nyang kinuha ang cellphone. pagkabukas bumungad sakanya ang reply ni Clyden .

**Park Clyden**   
**•** _Active now_

**Park Clyden :** Pareho tayong sawi.

 **Park Clyden :** Siguro nga kailangan ko nang turuan ang sarili kong mahalin ang girlfriend ko.

 **Park Clyden :** Ay teka.

 **Park Clyden :** Ba’t hindi nalang kaya tayo tutal pareho tayo sawi baka destiny na to ha

Biglang napatawa si kyungsoo sa chat sakanya pero may point naman ba’t dinila i-try? pero at the same time may pagaalinlangan si kyungsoo dahil unang una hindi manlang nya alam ang tunay na pangalan ng lalaki kahit ang itsura manlang nito .

**Park Clyden**   
**•** _Active now_

**Dyori Christian :** Siraulo umamin kamuna sa crush mo bago yan.

 **Park Clyden :** Lol ayoko nga ikaw nalang then papayag akong magkita tayo .

Nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo shit makikipagkita sya? ohmygod .

 **Dyori Christian :** Walang aamin pero legit payag ka makipagkita?

 **Park Clyden :** Of course im curious about you ang gaan mo kasi kausap i like talking to you .

 **Dyori Christian :** Well same naman i like talking to you too, we've been talking to each other for 4 months na im curious about your name and looks .

 **Park Clyden :** Perhaps do you want me to send some of my pictures?

 **Dyori Christian :** Legit ba talaga? i would love to see it .

 **Park Clyden :** Haha no, pagnakita nalang tayo baka mainlove ka sakin pagsinend ko sayo .

 **Dyori Christian :** Kapal ng mukha mo gago .

Biglang nalang tumawa sa tabi niya si chanyeol kaya tinignan nya ito at tinaasan ng kilay ngunit nagpeace sign lang si chanyeol at tinuon ulit ang atensyon sa cellphone nya at nagtype doon .

_‘Kaya pala kausap ang jowa tsk edi kayo na masaya.’_

**Park Clyden :** Don’t worry hahaha magkikita tayo as far as i remember taga makati ka banda diba? magkita tayo sa UCC Park Cafe .

 **Dyori Christian :** Ohmy! madalas kaba don?.

 **Park Clyden :** Yes lagi kaming nandon ni asawa ko

 **Dyori Christian :** Asawa mo dika mahal .

 **Park Clyden :** Ouch naman dyori ikaw nalang mahalin ko .

 **Dyori Christian :** Ano gagawin mo pa akong panakip butas mo?.

 **Park Clyden :** Hoy grabe naman i actually have a crush on you panga .

Biglang nagulat si kyungsoo hindi dahil sa sinabi ni clyden sakanya kundi kay chanyeol na biglang binalibag ang cellphone dahilan upang makita ni kyungsoo ang nasa screen nakabukas ang messenger pero hindi nya makita ng malinaw kung sino ang kausap nito tinignan nya si chanyeol.

“Kilig na kilig ampota kuhain mo yan para kang sira nagulat ako sa ginawa mo.” sabi ni kyungsoo magsasalita pasana si chanyeol ng biglang may sumigaw sa labas.

“KYUNGSOO! CHANYEOL! TARA NA.”

Napatayo agad ang dalawa at nag-ayos binuksan ni kyungsoo ang pintuan at sumalubong sakanya si baekhyun at sehun .

“Oh nasan yung dalawa?.” sabi ni chanyeol. “Nandun na sa restaurant nagoorder nang kakainin natin so tara na.” sabi ni baekhyun sabay hila kay kyungsoo .

“What happen?.” Mahinang sabi ni baekhyun nagtaka naman si kyungsoo.“anong sinasabi mo dyan?.”

“Walang sex—

“Ang Gago mo baekhyun tumigil kanga dyan hindi kami katulad sainyo ni sehun noh!...” medyo malakas na sabi ni kyungsoo kaya takang napalingon si chanyeol at sehun sakanila.

“Ba’t nadamay ako dyan?.” taas kilang na sabi ni sehun.“Wala yun babe.”

Nang makarating sila ay natanaw na nila si jongdae at jongin na nakaupo habang punong puno ang round table nila ng pagkain .

“Wow i didn’t know this restau only served filipino foods.” manghang sabi ni kyungsoo at pumwesto na .

Nabuhay nanaman ang pagkainterest ni kyungsoo sa pagkain lalo na’t filipino chanyeol can’t help but to smile and stare at kyungsoo tuwang tuwa kasi ang binata tuwing makakatikim sya ng mga bagong putahe .

“Huy matunaw yan.” Bulong ni kai sa tabi nya. “Alin? yung halo halo?.” takang sabi ni chanyeol .

“Baliw mukha bang halo halo si kyungsoo.” pabulong na sabi kai at napailing nalang .

“Chanyeol you try this kare-kare masarap to.” sabi ni kyungsoo at tinapat ang kutsara sa bibig nya agad naman itong sumubo si chanyeol napalaking mata si chanyeol dahil sa sobrang sarap ng kare-kare kahit unang tikim palang this is the first time he ate kare-kare .

“Its really delicious subuan moko ulit.” sabi ni chanyeol masaya naman itong ginawa ni kyungsoo hindi na nila napansin ang mga kaibigan nilang nakatingin sakanila .

“Subuan moko babe.” biglanv sabi ni sehun habang nakatingin kay baekhyun.“No, pinagod moko kanina bahala kadyan.”

“Do you want paba?.” sabi ni kyungsoo habang kumukuha ng kare-kare. tumango si chanyeol kaya naman dinamihan nya pa ang pagkuha .

“Oy ayaw nyo sinigang? baka magselos yan? kami kakain ni jongin.” sabi ni jongdae dahilan para mabaling ang atensyon sakanila .

“Stay na kami sa kare-kare.” sabi ni chanyeol sabay subo ng kare-kare.

“Ang sweet nyo huhu ba’t dinalang naging kayo.” biglang sabi ni Jongdae habang nakasandal pa ang ulo kay jongin .

“Tumigil ka nga dyan jongdae hindi lahat ng gusto mo nag kakatuluyan.” sabi ni kyungsoo upang titigan sya ni chanyeol pati narin sila ay natahimik lalo na si baekhyun he knows how much kyungsoo loves chanyeol.

After ng dinner nila kasalukuyang magkatabi na sa kama habang nanonood sa netflix ita story where the two character are bestfriend since childhood and the girl start to realized how much she’s inlove with the boy when they turned 18 kaso she can’t tell him dahil natatakot syang masira ang friendship and kyungsoo can fucking relate to that .

“You know what fuck it dapat umamin nalang sya edi sana nagising sila pa its obvious na mahal sya din sya ng lalaki e.” inis na sabi ni chanyeol napairap naman si kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

“No he’s not see? may girlfriend na nga sya and look how many times the girl attempt na umamin sakanya pero anong nangyari wala? kasi may dinedate narin yung lalaki bago panya maamin you didn’t know how much it hurts to deal with unrequited love tapos sa kaibigan mo pa ikaw na-inlove damn madaling sabihin na umamin pero pano kung nandyan na pano mo makakaya yung rejection? they are bestfriend see how hard is that dahil sa feelings mo maaring masira ang pagkakaibigan nyo.” sabi ni kyungsoo at ramdam nyang pagtulo ng luha nya .

_‘Tangina yeol mahal kita sobrang mahal na mahal kita.’_

_‘sana maranig mo.’_

“I—kyungsoo I’m so sorry oh god im so sorry.” Biglang pinatay ni chanyeol ang tv at lumapit kay kyungsoo at niyakap nya ito ng mahigpit .

“A-are you experiencing the same thing soo? akala ko—

“N-no Chanyeol im okay makakamove on din a-ako.” humihikbing tugon ni kyungsoo .

_‘Makaka-move on din ako sayo chanyeol.’_   
  
  
  


It’s been two weeks since that night happened at nasa makati na ulit sila meanwhile si chanyeol ay umuwi sakanyang pamilya sa Cebu kung san sya talaga nakatira kaya he wasnt sure kung hanggang isang linggo si chanyeol roon kaya naman naiwang magisa si kyungsoo sakanilang rent house he was curious kung anong itsura ng cebu and their house .

Binuksan ni kyungsoo ang kanyang messenger ng makita nyang active si Clyden .

 **Park Clyden**  
• _Active now_

 **Dyori Christian :** Hi Clyden

 **Park Clyden :** Hello christian im sorry hindi ako active ng 2 days medyo na busy ako namiss kita love .

 **Dyori Christian :** Loko anong love kadyan kamusta ka?

 **Park Clyden :** Nagpapractice lang ako para pagnagkita tayo hindi na awkward .

 **Dyori Christian :** Tumigil kanga dyan

 **Park Clyden :** Hala bakit? :----((((((

 **Park Clyden :** Loveeeeeee

 **Dyori Christian :** Parang tanga to walang tayo

 **Park Clyden :** Edi lagyan natin hehehehehe...

Kyungsoo can’t help but to smile nasa chat lang naman sila pero kinikilig sya ng husto at unti unti naring nawawala sa isipan nya si chanyeol eto naba ang sign?

 **Dyori Christian :** Nasan kapala? at kailan tayo magkikita?

 **Park Clyden :** ow nasa cebu ako ngayon :---((( siguro by thursday uuwi na ako pero malapit narin tatlong tulog nalang .

 **Park Clyden :** I’m excited to see you .

 **Dyori christian :** Nasa cebu ka? ohmygod nandyan din sya e yung bestfriend ko.

 **Park Clyden :** Really? saan sya sa cebu? ng masugod ko yan at bugbugid tignan natin kung hanggang saan ang pagiging manhid nya.

 **Dyori Christian :** Hahaha sira but i dont know basta cebu he's visiting his family .

 **Park Clyden :** Ah...matagal pa sya don?

 **Dyori Christian :** Siguro mga one week pasya dun .

 **Park Clyden :** Im glad masosolo kita. to inform you i told my dad that my girlfriend and i broke up 1 week ago pa nainis sya sakin tsk wala nasilang inatupag kundi business nayan pati sa pagibig wala na akong kalayaan .

 **Dyori Christian :** That means aamin kana sa kaibigan mo?

 **Park Clyden :** Of course no, im happy with you now infact i can’t even sleep without thinking about you im excited to see you Dyori

 **Park Clyden :** He’s probably happy with him na kaya pinapaubaya ko na ang bestfriend ko sakanya .

 **Dyori Christian :** I am too. i know his happy with his girlfriend i can see it i've never seen my friend that happy. kaya im happy na for him .

 **Park Clyden :** You know i don’t play with you im really serious im interested in you i want to see you hindi nakakapang-sising ni-add kita .

 **Dyori Christian :** Well hindi rin ako nagsising in-accept kita haha so let see each other on thursday?

 **Park Clyden :** Yeah see you dyori ♡♡  
  
  
  
  


**THURSDAY [12:30 PM]**

It’s the day magkikita nasila ni clyden at hindi na magkanda mayaw si kyungsoo sa kung anong damit ba ang susuotin nya kanina pasya tapos maligo pero hindi parin nakakapagbihis nilabas nya ang lahat ng damit nya sa closest na puro iisa ang kulay wala iba kundi ang black may ilan ilan mang ibang kulay pero mas nangibabaw talaga ang black .

“Alin ba dito?.” tinitigan muna ni kyungsoo ang damit nya hanggang sa napukaw ng atensyon nya ang isang white crewneck oversized shirt with and shirt jacket at black tight jeans agad na sinuot iyon ni kyungsoo and it’s perfect inayos rin nito ang buhok nya after nun ay nagvibrate ang phone nya at nakita nyang nagtext si chanyeol .

**Chanyeol**

**CY :** Kyungsoo nakauwi na ako pero hindi muna ako dederetsyo dyan .

Oh? akala ko sa linggo pa uwi mo? 

**CY** : Lol, you know i can’t stay there any longer knowing my dad was angry at me .

Huh? ba’t galit? ano nanaman ginawa mo?

**CY :** I will tell you later cuz i have to meet someone pa see you mamaya kyungsoo may pasalubong ako sayo ;) 

Sige I'll see you later .

Napahingang malalim si kyungsoo at lumabas na ng bahay nilakad lang niya ang papunta sa glorietta 3 park dahil nandun yung UCC PARK CAFE ang lugar kung san magkikita sila. kyungsoo can feel his heart beating so fast even tho wala panaman siya sa mismo sa lugar. ilang lakad pa ay natanaw na nya ang cafe .

_‘This is it kyungso.’_

Nakita ni kyungsoo ma medyo marami ng tao and he even forgot to ask kung anong suot ni clyden kung nandito nasya ilalabas na nya sana ang cellphone nya ng may narinig syang tumawag sa pangalan nya .

“Kyungsoo?.” 

napaharap sya sa tumawag sakanya he was surprised to see chanyeol is also here .

“What are you doing here akala ko nasa bahay ka?.” takang tanong ni chanyeol and kyungsoo began to sweat he doesn’t want to tell chanyeol he’s meeting someone too.

“a-ano lang bibili lang sana ng cofee f-frapped.” nauutal pang sambit ni kyungsoo.“You’re meeting with someone right? so maiwan nakita.” sabi ni kyungsoo bago pa ito makasalita ay pumasok na siya sa loob upang bumili at pagkatapos ay lumabas ng cafe hindi nya binigyan ng tingin si chanyeol at nagderetsyo sya maglakad nang makalayo-layo sya dun ay kinuha nya ang cellphone nya at ni-open ang messenger app nakita nyang message si Clyden .

**Park Clyden**  
• _Active now_

**Park Clyden :** Where are you? nandito na ako kanina pa.

**Dyori Christian :** Wag tayo dyan please. pumunta ka sa ayala triangle garden .

**Park Clyden :** Wow that’s little far pero sige wait me there .

nilagay nya sa bulsa ang cellphone at hinubad ni kyungsoo ang kanyang shirt jacket kaya ang oversized shirt nya nalang ang suot nya buti nalang ay nagdala sya ng cap nyang naka-sabit sa pantalon nya

Humanap si kyungsoo ng upuan namay silungan and hopefully nakahanap naman sya kaya agad itong sumalpak at nilabas ang cellphone upang maghintay ng update kay clyden habang tinitignan ni kyungsoo ang buong paligid its really beautiful here ilang beses ng nakapunta si kyungsoo dito syempre with chanyeol mas maganda pato lalo tuwing sasapit ang gabi at ang gaganda pa ng mga puno.

It’s been 30 minutes still wala paring update si clyden sakanya nang biglang nagpop-up ang notif sa home screen cellphone nito at nakita nya ang message ni clyden dahilan upang tumapak tumayo ito tumapak ng konti para tignan ang mga tao then tumingin ulit sa cellphone nya .

**Park Clyden**  
• _Active now_

**Park Clyden :** Im already here there’s so many people nasan ka?

**Dyori Christian :** Nandito ako sa may bench namay silungan basta yun im wearing white shirt with black cap .

**P** **ark Clyden :** I think i saw you already don’t move.

**Dyori Christian :** why not?

**Park Clyden :** Just Dont .

**Dyori Christian :** ok .

Sobrang lakas nang tibok ng puso ni kyungsoo habang tinitignan ang mga tao dumadaan baka maispot-tan nya si Clyden dito pero ni-isa wala manlang lumalapit sa pwesto nya .

_‘Talaga bang nakita na ako nun?.’_

Suddenly kyungsoo felt a pair of big arms on his chest its back-hugging him dahilan upang lalo pang lumakas ang tibok ng puso nya .

“Its me Park Clyden nice to meet you Dyori.” Parang biglang may kuryenteng dumaloy sa buong katawan nya ng marinig ang boses naiyon at hinding hindi sya nagkakamali agad sya bumitaw sa yakap at humarap rito .

“K-kyungsoo?.” Gulat na gulat na sambit ni chanyeol habang nakatitig sakanya. kyungsok just froze on his spot he can’t believe it .

Si Park Clyden at Chanyeol iisa? parang gusto maiyak ni kyungsoo kasabay ang mga nagflashback na paguusap nila .

“Kyungsoo ikaw si d-dyori ch-christian?.” dima kapaniwalang saad ni chanyeol parehong hindi alam kung anong irereact sa isa’t isa .

“at ikaw si Park Clyden i can’t believe this c-chanyeol.”

Unti-unting tumulo ang luha ni kyungsoo he’s trying to move on from him and now he started to like the person behind that name it turns out it’s chanyeol sobrang paglaro nga naman ng tadhana .

“I—I don’t know what to say at this moment kyungsoo but the thing i know here, that i can say to you is mahal na mahal kita.”

“Matagal na soo now na alam ko na i’m really that fucking idiot not to notice lahat ng ginagawa mo sakin for fucking 4 months lahat ng rants mo now i realized how much i hurt you soo im so sorry.”

“I told you about my girlfriend before ginawa ko yun baka sakaling makamove on ako sayo knowing na wala na akong pag-asa simula nung event nyo na yun ni seonho p-pero lalo lang kitang minahal specially this happen to us recently nung bakasyon kyungsoo i love you damn i love you so much and kay dyori he made me happy everynight pero ngayon nalaman ko na ikaw pala sya im so happy.”

Tuloy-tuloy lang ang pag-agos ng luha ni kyungsoo habang nakababa ang tingin nito sa sahig masakit dahil expect nya ay ibang tao iyon dahil sa milyon milyon na gumagamit ng RP bat sya pa? pero kahit ganon nanaig parin naman ang pagmamahal para kay chanyeol .

Ramdam nyang pagyakap sakanya ni chanyeol kaya napapikit ito at niyakap nya pabalik si chanyeol this is him the being marupok he is for this guy for his besftriend .

“Mahal din kita mahal na mahal chanyeol.”


End file.
